kungfupandafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lei Mei
Master Lei Mei Ping (known simply as Mei and originally named Orchid ) shes the second protagonist of the Kung Fu Panda Franchise. She is the adopted daughter of Mr. Ping and the biological daughter of Shin Wu and his wife, and the adopted sister of Po. As well as one of Master Shifu's students at the Jade Palace. She is also the foretold Dragon Warrior of legend along with her brother, and a master of the Dragon Style of kung fu. Originally born in a farming village to her birth parents, Lei was separated from her family alongside Po as a result of a massacre. She was eventually found by Mr. Ping, who adopted her and Po, hoping for both her and Po to inherit the family noodle shop some day. However, Po was drawn to kung fu, which his sister didn't mind much and often do self training on her own in secret and was willing to help her adoptive brother and this led him and his sister to be chosen as the Dragon Warriors, after which they began training under Master Shifu. Though a ruff start and unaccepted at first, Lie was determined and fulfilled the destiny of the Dragon Warrior by defeating Tai Lung and discerning the Dragon Scroll, proving herself and Po as a heroes to everyone. Bio Early Life Lei Mei was born in a remote farming village populated entirely by pandas when her mother and father was travailing while her mother was pregnant with her and had gone into labor early. Her parents had stumbled across the panda village, Shin Wu begged for anyone to help his wife which Po's biological father Ling and his mother agree to help and Lei Mei's mother giving birth to a baby girl, naming her Lei Mei. There she grew up happily with her biological father Shin and her mother, until one day the village was invaded by an evil, power-hungry peacock named Shen, who sought to avert a prophecy by eliminating any threat to his rule. As his wolf followers slaughtered the pandas and destroyed the village, Lei Mei's mother and Po's mother fled with them, while Li and Shin stayed behind to try and fight them off. As the wolves quickly started to close in on them, Lei's and Po's mother managed to temporarily elude the wolves and found a crate of radishes, which they hid their children in. Mother and daughter shared one final moment of farewell before her and Po's mother caught the wolves' attention and lead them away from them, sacrificing their lives for their children. Appearances The Swift Dragon Warrior 1 (Set in the Original plot) Personality Fighting style and abilities Relationships Family Po- She is Po's adopted sister. She has close relationship with her adopted brother. She and Po has close bond like any other sibling like. She can be protective of her brother Mr. Ping- Lei has a close relationship with her adoptive goose father. Presumably up until the first film, she like Po had been pretending to share her father's interest in noodles and inheriting his noodle shop. Mr. Ping was delighted at the idea of Po following the family business, though seemed oblivious to the fact that she and Po was actually a big fan of kung fu which why she trains privately and secretly. Despite her dream to become a kung fu warrior, She complied to work in the noodle shop half-heartedly, not wanting to disappoint her father. Shin Wu- Her mother- Masters of the Jade Palace Shifu- The Furious Six Tigress- She immediately dislike tigress when first meeting her Monkey Crane Viper Mantis Shiro- Oogway Others Category:Kung fu masters Category:Characters Category:Cheetahs Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:NightShade2K18